Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)
'Scuttle '''is the supporting character of the Disney's 1989 animated feature film The Little Mermaid. Personality Scuttle is the only one of Ariel's friends capable of flight and as such is very useful in times of crisis. He is also implied to have the ability to communicate with humans. Scuttle is possibly the most eccentric of Ariel's circle of friends. Like Ariel, he has a love for human objects and collects a number of them. To himself and Ariel, he is an expert on humans though he knows very little. In spite of this, Scuttle has shown to have some knowledge of humans that most of the sea creatures don't. The Little Mermaid Scuttle is first seen on his island humming after Ariel and Flounder escaped from Glut the Shark and visit to show their new human things. Scuttle describes Ariel's discovered fork to be a "dinglehopper" used by humans to straighten their hair out. He then explains that a smoke pipe is a "snarfblatt" used by humans to make music. This reminds Ariel that she must participate in a concert, she then swims off. Later on, Scuttle finds Ariel watching humans on a ship. He joins her but is blown away by the wind caused by the hurricane yelling. While Scuttle was gone, Ariel rescues a human prince named Eric who rescued his dog Max who is still trapped aboard the burning ship and takes him to shore. She asks Scuttle if Eric survived (with Scuttle pulling Eric's eyelids to check his vision) but Scuttle believes him dead because he couldn't hear his heartbeat (Scuttle was actually trying to listen through his foot). As Eric awakens, Scuttle and Ariel flee the scene. The Little Mermaid: The Series Scuttle appears in two episodes of the final season of the prequel television series. The episodes he appears in are "Scuttle", in which Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian meet him for the first time (and all four almost meet Prince Eric), and "Island of Fear". In these episodes, Scuttle's explanation of human things is a mixture of correct and erroneous. In "Scuttle", Scuttle assists Ariel and Flounder in their mission to rescue Sebastian from pirates. In "Island of Fear", Scuttle joins Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian to find what's been making the fishes sick. They find a castle where Sebastian is taken by the young boy who resides there. Scuttle then goes inside to rescue Sebastian, while Ariel and Flounder find a way to stop the pollution. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Scuttle appears in a small role in ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. He is first seen attending the baby shower of Ariel's newborn daughter Melody. Years later, he is seen as one of Melody's "babysitters", alongside Sebastian, and regularly joins the two as the princess takes time out of her day to explore the depths of the sea. Even so, because Morgana (an evil witch bent on overthrowing King Triton and unleashing wrath upon Ariel and her family), Melody is forbidden from leaving the perimeter of Prince Eric's kingdom. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, when Marina is on a rock at the surface (animated the same way with Ariel when she sings a reprise for "Part of Your World" in the first film), she pushes herself up but the wave splashes onto her. Scuttle then appears briefly (without a speaking role, but accompanied instead by realistic seagull sound effects) to whom Marina says "don't touch me", referring to his actions in the first two films - tormenting the villain. Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters